Strangers At Sea
by TheBurlesqueKittens
Summary: What happens when two A-list celebrities have a wedding? They put all their friends on a cruise ship and torture them with games, of course! Watch the drama unfold as old friendships and misunderstood rivalries collide. AU. SakuraXItachi KonanXSasuke
1. Assassin

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto.

Warning: mild alcohol abuse mature content.

Genre: romance _lots_ of uncalled for extra-ness

* * *

 **Strangers at Sea**

Chapter One: _Assassin_

* * *

 **\- Sakura -**

"Alright everybody – pay close attention!" Ino's eyes glittered with a familiar mischief that always preceded trouble.

A few knowing chuckles filled the dramatic pause.

I sighed and shook my head, but couldn't keep a minuscule smile from spreading on my lips. It was so typical of my best friend to dramatize these sorts of things.

Ino enthusiastically spoke into the mic, "The rules are as follows…"

I knew the rules by heart already. The game was Assassin and the rules were simple. Everyone had to attach a name tag to their backs; this would be their lifeline. The goal was to eliminate the other players by ripping off as many name tags as you could, while staying alive yourself. The winner was declared by the number of name tags they had left after the full hour, or the last one standing by default.

"If an attacker manages to grab your tag, they have the choice of either sending you to 'jail'—back to the ballroom," Ino clarified, "or keep you as a shield. Your job would be to basically protect them from other potential attackers."

 _Of course, it wouldn't be Ino without a twist in the rules._

"Last but not least, the theme is spy! You can wear whatever you want as long as it's black and stylish. Let's not dampen my wedding with fashion faux-pas," she sniffed.

"Is this girl for real?" Shikamaru half groaned, half whispered in my ear, and I stifled a giggle.

"It _is_ Ino were talking about here," I sighed.

"I guess you're right," Shikamaru snorted, "I mean we're on a fucking boat. I'm this close to throwing up that sage-butter gnocchi."

"Weak stomach, eh Shika?" Naruto playfully nudged Shikamaru in the ribs, "I'm taking you out partner, no hard feelings."

"As much as I'd love to see you try, I'm sitting this one out," Shikamaru yawned.

As if sensing the rumblings of a rebellion, Ino's eyes zeroed in on our table.

"And EVERYONE MUST PARTICIPATE. Yoohoo! I'm looking at you, table 7! Shikamaru! And you too Sasuke!"

The aloof Uchiha, who up until this point was ignoring the conversation, took a swig of his beer and 'hnned' in annoyance.

"Of course there will be a prize! But what more…" Ino smiled devilishly, "All the winners and/or survivors have the choice of not participating in the Wedding Talent Show on the last day of the wedding cruise! Naturally, everyone is expected to showcase a talent to celebrate myself and my darling Hidan!"

I couldn't contain the snort bubbling at my throat from the faces made by the people at our table as well as the reactions from Hidan's A-list celebrity ring.

"Unbelievable…"

"Hn."

"Now you guys are really dead."

* * *

When AKATSUKI Entertainment had announced Hidan and Ino's engagement, for weeks on end, it had been the biggest piece of celebrity news on our channel. Our viewership had gone up 50% that week and phone calls tripled. A large percentage of my daily emails and letters had been death threats from local and international fans. I received brunt of the attack because I had been the one to report it.

I got a promotion and pats on the head. What I didn't get, however, was that transfer I wanted. While people congratulated me on my big break into 'serious news', I started to retreat into a shell. Celebrity news was the last thing that I thought I'd be doing at this point in my career. I had always wanted to be a serious reporter, a true investigative journalist. Not some bimbo social media junkie that jumped on every scandal just to stay relevant. But it was hard to get my superiors to take me seriously.

I blamed it on the pink hair.

It was even more humiliating because I hadn't even worked for the story—Ino was the one who told me to report it.

 _"It would be good for your career and I could finally give all these bitches a wakeup call", the blonde heiress had smirked._

Two birds with one stone.

Hidan was not short of a God in Tokyo. His fame exploded after being cast in the hit TV series "Breaker Boys" a couple years ago and since then, his fame had only climbed. When Ino had told me who she had been seeing for the first time, even I found it difficult to swallow. I worried it would complicate Ino's life for the worse. The Yamanakas were born and bred royalty, old money families that oozed tradition and commanded respect. In my mind, Ino was a modern day princess that needed to be protected from the gutters of society; the not-so-pleasantness of life. And although Ino and I were worlds apart and we often clashed due to the fact, we were childhood friends. Our bonds were beyond friendship, we were family.

Both Ino and Hidan's families sponsored the wedding, a two-week cruise, for their closest friends. The actual wedding ceremony would be on the last day where all other family, business partners, and family friends would attend. The purpose of the cruise was to get away from the scrutiny of the media eye and an excuse for a vacation with friends.

 _"A friendship honeymoon! Isn't that the cutest thing?"_

 _"You and I have very different ideas of cute, Ino."_

 _Ino frowned, "You'd come though."_

 _"Oh gosh, Ino. I don't know if I'd be able to take work off," I had replied apologetically._

 _"That wouldn't be a problem and you know it," the blonde princess sniffed, looking hurt._

 _That much was true, the Yamanakas had a way of making sure they got their way. Making the world go round for them was a series of phone calls here and there._

 _"Ino…you know that's the last thing—"_

 _"Yes, yes I know. You don't want me to use my influence, you want to work through your own power blah blah blah. But you're my maid of honor! I need you there. You know I simply can't do anything without you," she latched onto my arm and settled her head on my shoulder._

 _Guilt overtook shame._

 _In the end, my boss had practically thrown me a celebratory party at the news. The cruise would be off the media grid. In his mind I would be the only reporter with inside access to the wedding. And the cruise was not only Hidan's wedding but also a hotspot for Hidan's celebrity ring of friends. It would be the perfect opportunity to report scandals and the like._

 _"And if things go well," my boss had grinned, "we might even consider giving you more serious projects in the future. Maybe something outside the entertainment world, hm?"_

 _The asshole at least knew how to motivate._

"Sakura! Watch out!"

Hinata's voice snapped me from my reverie.

A blur of violet speeding my way.

 _FACK_.

I sprung from my crouch and started sprinting as fast as I could, away from whatever was pummeling straight for me.

I was conscientious that I was passing other players, but they all seemed occupied with their own targets and attackers.

I continued to run but skittered to a stop at a dead end.

 _God, I need to work on my cardio._

I turned, instinctively protecting the tag on my back, hoping that I would be able to stall long enough to plan an escape.

 _Or beg for my life._

My attacker slowed, and I widened my eyes. I recognized that face from TV. Konan Fugiwara.

Konan was a famous talk show host and while her content wasn't something that I was interested in, there were times when I envied her success. The Konan Show always hosted the top celebrities of the year. On top of her fame, she had the looks to rival any actress and I always wondered why she didn't go that route. I had met Konan briefly at a party that Hidan and Ino once hosted at their place, but that was the extent of our personal contact. I knew she had close ties to many of the celebrities here and even knew of our old high school gang through mutual friends.

So I didn't understand why her apricot eyes were emitting murderous intent. She was dressed in a slightly oversized t-shirt dress, cinched at the waist with a silver chain belt. Her legs were elongated by a pair of over-the-knee boots, flashing a couple inches of bare skin. An ambassador for Chanel, Konan was known to be a trendsetter among celebrities.

"Harunooo," the host crossed her arms, "So _wonderful_ to see you."

The sarcasm laced in her words startled me. I took a step back and was pressed against the wall.

"Ah," I squeaked, "It's good to see—"

"Let's just get this over with. Hand over your _taaaag_ , Bubblegum." She tucked a lilac strand of hair behind her ear before opening her palm towards me. For a fraction of a second, I saw her eyes glaze over and her feet shuffle side to side…almost as if she was…

Drunk?

I was still trying to process why this A-list celebrity was targeting me. Not only that, but she seemed angry at me for some reason. No part of me wanted to piss off the beautiful show host even more than I already had, but I was confused that I was in this situation in the first place.

I scanned my memory for anything that could have potentially offended her, but I drew a blank.

 _I don't think we even talked long enough for me to have said anything stupid…_

Before I could string together a series of unintelligible words, a shadow came up behind her and ripped _her_ tag off.

"Tch. I told you to stick with Naruto. It's literally been five minutes," Sasuke stepped out from behind the now stunned host.

 _GREAT. Now she will hate me forever._

"What. Is. Your. Deal?" Konan whirled on Sasuke, who side-stepped her smugly, making me want to hit him.

 _Could he not read da mood?_

"Making you a bodyguard would only slow me down," Sasuke said dryly, giving Konan a once over, rolling her tag into his pocket, "You're clearly inebriated."

 _Yep. He's a sociopath._

Konan laughed out loud bitterly, then staggered, pinching the bridge of her nose, "An Uchiha induced headache. You are Itachi's blood, that's for sure. You guys share the pain in the ass syndrome."

Had to agree there.

We both watched the younger Uchiha walk off, waving without turning back.

"Sakura, if you don't want to find Naruto, I suggest you hide. That's your best chance," Sasuke called over his shoulder before turning the corner.

"I'm tellinggg 'tachiiii!" Konan slurred, then her eyes narrowed onto mine, "And _you_ Sugar-gum-plum-fucking-princessss," she hissed, pointing a perfectly manicured index finger at me, "I'm gonna get you. You can't hide on this boat forever."

My body seized and I watched her stomp off mumbling something along the lines of 'I need a fucking drink', her lavender ponytail swinging side to side.

 _What the hell was that about?_

"Sakura!" Hinata's voice broke me out of my temporary paralysis, "are you okay? This game is so scary," the Hyuga heiress sniffled.

"I'm fine," I said more to myself than to her, "We should probably find the rest of the gang. At this rate we're sitting ducks. Do you know where they are?"

Hinata jumped at the distant yelling echoing all over the boat, catching my arm.

"N-Naruto and Shikamaru were at each other's throats the last time I checked."

 _Ugh. Of course._

After high school, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikmaru had all attended police academy and eventually undergone more specialized training as part of the S.W.A.T. team. Naruto and Shikamaru were partners the last I heard and Sasuke was doing some kind of detective work. The last thing I wanted to do was involved myself in their little testosterone feud.

"Everyone is taking this game WAY too seriously," I whined, remembering Konan's last words, "What about the girls?"

"Temari and Tenten…Neji got them." Hinata's voice trailed off.

I nodded gravely.

Looks like _nobody_ wanted to be in that talent show.

Cautiously, we jogged back to the front of the deck, ducking every time we heard a voice. We had managed to make our way inside the boat without being seen and ran into the ship's library. I was caught off guard at how beautiful and elegant the library was and made a note to myself to come back to check out the books on deck.

"Well, well, well. What are two little duckies doing here all alone. Surely you didn't think this would be a good hiding place?"

A figure stood from behind a love couch, facing a large fireplace. Hinata squeaked in fear.

I recognized the model, Sasori, instantly. He turned, his trademark grin on his face. I knew Sasori well through the numerous romance scandals he had been in the past year. It seemed that every month he was lip-locking with an actress or model of some sort. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

But it was the second figure that caught me off guard; seated and faced away from us. The raven haired actor set a glass of wine down on the table next to him and turned his head slightly in acknowledgement.

 _Uh, did these guys not know there was a game of life and death going on?_

"Look, we don't want any trouble," I began, my voice an octave higher than I would have liked.

"The _reporter_. While I appreciate your station's dedication, your team has really made it difficult for a guy to live his life." Sasori's grin widened, and I felt my heart hammering against my chest.

"Whaddya think Itachi? Should we show these little duckies mercy?" Sasori smiled even wider.

Sasuke's older brother stood, facing me and Hinata. A side of his mouth crooked upwards. Beneath his initial amusement, something else simmered, something that reminded me of my encounter with Konan. Something darker. It made me uncomfortable and I instinctively shifted my gaze downward.

I knew of Itachi through Sasuke of course, and by the time we were freshman, Itachi was already a trainee at AKATSUKI Entertainment and was doing small roles by then. I met him a couple times, but they had always been brief and awkward. There was something about Itachi that had always kept me on my guard, something about his presence that made it difficult for me to completely relax with him. Maybe it had been the difference in age at the time. In highschool, six years did seem like a completely different stage of life. Itachi had always seemed like an adult to me.

 _No, there was something else..._

A memory uprooted itself, wrestling into the front of my mind. Something about Itachi that I had forgotten.

 _Oh, right. That's why I could never look him properly in the eye._

I felt the blood rush to my face at the sudden memory that been scorched in my fourteen-year-old mind, Sasuke's house. Itachi's room. Sayuri, his girlfriend at the time. The wrong place at the wrong time. A door ajar.

 _"Tell how you want it."_

 _"Harder, Itachi, I want you to... harder…"_

 _Sayuri's moans._

 _"It's so good…"_

 _"It's so good, what?"_

 _"Sir, it's so good...sir."_

 _Sayuri was bent over, her arms spread across the bed in front of her. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, releasing moans that filled the room. Itachi was behind her, his hair spilled over his bare chest. His hands gripping her hips..._

 _Crimson eyes, filled with ecstasy, staring straight into mine..._

As pieces of it flooded back, I shivered involuntarily.

Panic set in as the older Uchiha closed the space between us. I could feel Hinata shake.

"Haruno, Ms. Hyuga," Itachi finally spoke, "Enjoying the cruise so far?"

 _Shitshitshitshitshit._

"Yap!" I said too loudly, "So great seeing you again! We'll just be on our way-"

Before I could flinch, Itachi launched forward, grasped my arm, and pulled me into him in one quick motion.

 _Rrrrrrrrip._

In his other hand was my tag.

"Sakura!" Hinata made towards me, just as Sasori reached for hers.

In less than three seconds we had been killed.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as my murderer leaned into my ear. He was so close I could smell the sweet wine on his breath.

"I'm going to make you my body shield," Itachi chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **/ Konan /**

Practically kicking down the entrance to the ballroom, or 'jail' as Hidan's soon-to-be wife called it, I found myself a seat at the empty bar. My buzz from this morning was already wearing off and after a messy encounter with that reporter—I needed a drink pronto.

"I'll have a vodka soda," I smiled cheekily at the bartender, "please."

He nodded once, turning to reach for a bottle of Belvedere. I let out a hefty sigh.

Ino and Hidan were nowhere to be seen, probably having the time of their lives watching everyone go at each other's throats (or backs).

I silently cursed Hidan for becoming absolutely whipped. The only reason I agreed to step foot on the same ship as that social-climbing reporter, was because I knew that no matter how ridiculous Ino and Hidan were; they belonged together. We all knew no matter how shallow they seemed, they were head over heels for one another. After receiving the invitation, I swallowed my pride and decided to pre-film a couple episodes of my show to free up my schedule. Hidan was a childhood friend of mine after all, and I wouldn't miss his wedding for some personal vendetta.

Plopping an extra lime wedge into my drink, I took a long sip. The taste of icy citrus greeted my tongue, things were already starting to feel less dreadful.

"What do you have against Sakura?"

I suppressed the urge to jump out of my seat at the sudden voice next to me. Through my peripherals, I recognized the younger Uchiha's signature dark locks. Crossing my legs, I took another sip of alcohol, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Mind your own business, Uchiha." I scoffed and gestured to the bartender for a refill.

I was surprised when he made no indication of leaving. In my experience, Uchihas didn't stick their nose in other people's private matters. Itachi never asked me anything about my personal life; a trait of his I quickly grew fond of. So when Sasuke sat down next to me and ordered a glass of water, I couldn't help but shift in my seat.

"I know a personal agenda when I see it," he leaned a forearm against the bar, gazing as the bartender switched out my glass.

"Listen, _Sasuke_ ," I paused, trying not to fumble over my words, "why don't you ask your friend? She's the one with the inside scoop."

The younger Uchiha raised a brow fractionally, and I almost regretted snapping at him.

Perhaps it wasn't wise to be a bitch to Itachi's younger brother. Not that the two were especially close, but Itachi was practically family to me.

 _I should play nice._

"For a reporter, she's oblivious. I have no doubt she's freaking out about why someone like you would give her the time of day," he shrugged, "I'd rather hear the story from you."

"Why do you caaare?" I slurred, taking another sip.

"Because it interests me. Not many things do." Sasuke replied thoughtfully, his eyes steady on mine.

I couldn't tell if he was just trying to persuade me or if his words were plain honesty. Either way, I refused to dig into fresh wounds, especially for someone I barely knew. I decided to do what I did best: deflect with humor.

"Trying to play detective huh? They should pay you overtime," I shot back. I remembered hearing from Itachi that Sasuke did some fancy pantsy detective work for the specialized police force. With his current outfit, black cargo pants paired with a fitted black t-shirt, I could definitely envision him in uniform.

"So how did a special forces detective end up second last in a game of Assassin?" I giggled playfully, spinning in my chair to face him. I couldn't help but notice how toned his upper body looked; especially his arms.

"That's what happens when two of your colleagues decide to gang up on you," he shrugged.

 _Did Ino invite the entire S.W.A.T team or something?_

As I watched Sasuke's eyes fill with amusement, something tightened in my chest. He smirked, tilting his head to the side. Making me feel...

 _It's just the alcohol_ , I convinced myself.

Fighting the blush creeping along my cheeks, I swiftly chugged the remaining liquid in my glass. Before I could raise my hand to catch the bartender's attention, Sasuke slid his untouched water towards me.

"You should pace yourself," he spoke in a soft, unfamiliar tone.

"Just because you're Itachi's brother doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do," I retorted, staggering as I attempted to get out of my seat. I took a moment to catch my breath, as all the repercussions of day drinking hit me square in the head. My pulse was throbbing against my skin, and I could hardly gauge the volume of my own voice.

"I'll have another!" I slammed my palm against the bar insistently. My legs instinctively began walking to where the bartender was positioned.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off, miss," he glanced at me with a knowing expression.

"I just need one more," I tried, offering him my best 'I'm-not-as-drunk-as-I seem' smile.

To my dismay, the bartender shook his head, "My bar, my rules."

 _Does this idiot not know who the fuck I am?_

"C'mon, Konan," Sasuke wrapped his fingers around my forearm, "you should get some rest."

"H-He...he," my gaze lowered to the marble floor, disappointment clouding my head, "he won't let me have anymore—"

"I'll walk you to your room."

Sasuke tugged me away from the bar, his grip tightening ever so slightly.

My lips parted, but whatever snide remark I was about to make seemed to wither away. Despite being a year older, I couldn't help feeling like a child. My emotions, everything that had happened in the past month, was on the brink of explosion.

Shyly, I looped my arm around Sasuke's—an action I probably wouldn't have the courage to execute sober. But oddly enough, he was the only familiar person next to me, someone who made me feel safe.

"So, uh," Sasuke cleared his throat, "which room are you in?"

I looked up at him briefly.

 _Was he always this good looking?_

"I'm staying in one of the royal suites," I answered, making sure no one was around us. Logically I knew the ship was reserved for Ino and Hidan's wedding party, but I couldn't rid the thought of being caught by the public.

As we entered my suite, I slammed the door behind me—earning me another curious expression.

"Finally," I plopped myself onto the king sized mattress, exhaling the tension from my body.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Sasuke scanned the room momentarily before turning towards the exit.

"Wait!" I shot up, my eyes darting towards the younger Uchiha. The thought of being wasted and alone gave me a sinking feeling. This was usually when I would meet with Itachi and we'd drink until the world became a distant memory.

"You can stay…" I bounced my legs against the foot of the bed nervously, "I mean, if you want to."

I stumbled towards the suitcase next to my bed. In my periphery, I saw Sasuke take a step towards me. I flipped open the case, triumphantly waving a wine bottle into the air.

"You can be my drinking buddyyyy since my usual one is God-knows-where!" I pumped the bottle twice.

When the younger Uchiha said nothing I continued encouragingly, "You even look like him!"

I was barely able to make out Sasuke's brows etching together in concern. When he walked towards me, I beamed with hope that he had accepted my offer.

"Konan," Sasuke started, his voice slow with caution, "why don't you put that down." He extended his arm above me, reaching for the wine bottle in the air. My drunken consciousness was mildly aware that his face was inches away from mine. His bangs fell perfectly along the sides of his face, a striking contrast against his pale complexion.

"Hand it over, Konan."

Something about Sasuke's no-nonsense tone filled me with apprehension. If I handed over the bottle, he would leave. Being left alone was the last thing I wanted right now.

I could feel desperation coiling in my gut. Without a second thought, I lifted my heels off the ground—closing the gap between our lips.

I felt him stiffen and then slowly part his lips, gently placing a hand along the base of my neck deepening the kiss. The world was suddenly spinning ten times faster, causing me to lose my balance. Sasuke slipped an arm around my waist to steady my posture. At a loss for words, I found myself staring a little too closely at the silver chain around his neck.

"I'll stay," he brushed the stray hairs from my face, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

 **\- Sakura -**

Making Hinata a body shield was probably the smartest decision the playboy model had made in his entire life.

Gazing at the Hyuga heiress, placed close behind the red-haired celebrity, I could understand why. Hinata was dressed in a black tulle dress, ending just above her knees. The one-piece flared out, accentuating her voluptuous figure. Hinata had always been glamorous and beautiful, but also fragile and delicate.

On several occasions, other players would target Sasori, but shirk back when they saw her lavender-eyes crinkle with distress.

I, however, did not seem to evoke the same concern from the rest of the players. I was treated no more gently than a sack of potatoes. Itachi was clearly having the time of his life, watching me squeal everytime someone would make a pass at his back. The actor had been proficient at countering the other players, snatching most of the tags off the backs of his attackers, even the ones with two or even three other bodyguards. But instead of assembling an army of guards as others did, both him and Sasori sent all the other defeated players to jail, confirming my suspicions that both were simply out to torture us.

I winced at the screech emitted by the overhead speakers, "ATTENTION ASSASSINS. There are approximately 15 minutes left. Good luck!"

 _I HATE YOU INO…_

"Time for the endgame," Sasori rolled yet another tag into his pocket, brushing the side of Hinata's bangs, "Couldn't have done it without you, Princess."

Hinata blushed, "I'm just glad I could have helped."

 _Hinata, you traitorrrrrrrr._

Hinata and I were moved from the back of the boat to the outside deck. We were greeted with a warm evening breeze, and a sun painting the sky orange.

Just then, a familiar blonde head of hair lunged for Itachi's back. Itachi spun and flipped our positions, wrapping his long arms around my decolletage. I fought to calm my hammering heart. Naruto halted an inch away from my face. I was pressed against Itachi's front side, immobilized.

 _Calm down, Sakura._

"Sak," Naruto's sky-blue eyes clouded, "What are you…"

"How dare you take Hinata hostage," Neji hissed, emerging beside Naruto, narrowing his eyes at Sasori.

Sasori shrugged smugly, "No complaints on her end."

"Ah, Neji. No need to be angry, they have been kind to us," Hinata peeped, her cheeks rosy.

 _...Kind. To. Us?_

"Naruto! Rip off these jerks' tags for us!" I blurted.

Itachi tightened his hold, letting loose a low chuckle next to my face, "Now, Haruno, you're hurting my feelings."

Naruto's eyes flashed, lightning striking a grey sky, "Sakura, get out of the way."

 _UM HOW?_

"Always the impulsive one, Uzumaki".

Naruto pounced past me. Itachi swung me around to his back, holding my arms against his stomach. Growling, Naruto shot a hand between me and Itachi's, fumbling for the velcro tag. I was suddenly pushed back, as Itachi whirled, his torso bending flexibly away from Naruto's hand. Regaining his balance, Naruto pivoted gracefully and faced the actor.

"Using Sakura as a shield, that's the lowest of the low," Naruto barked, shaking his head.

I could almost swear that I saw Itachi's eyes darken, narrowing fractionally. But in a second his expression returned to its neutral state, his eyes glimmering with amusement.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the survivors gathering towards our side of the deck. They were most likely looking to win the game. A couple stragglers closed in on Naruto and Itachi warily; watching, waiting.

Sasori and Neji remained at a standstill, Neji glaring at the model who seemed unaffected by the Hyuga heir.

Like lightening, Naruto lunged again, but this time anticipated Itachi's dodge, rotating his torso and making contact with the actor's back.

"Go Naruto!" I hollered, cupping my mouth.

My face fell when Naruto's hand came away with nothing. Naruto frowned, cocking his head.

"Haruno." I flinched, surprised to hear Itachi call my name.

What surprised me even more was that he seemed uncomfortable, his eyes shifting from me to the other players. He bolted towards me.

"Get hers!" I heard a male voice yell behind me.

 _What?_

The air was knocked out of me as a hand from behind grabbed my shoulder, another hand grasping at my back. I gasped in bafflement. Why were they targeting me?

Within a second, Itachi grabbed my attacker's hands, twisting them away from my back. He pushed the figure away and the player stumbled back a couple steps before falling onto his back. In the corner of my eye I saw Naruto rip off the tag of the second attacker in one swift motion.

The force of the slam from behind made things dizzy, and I felt myself falling into Itachi who wrapped one arm around me, steadying me against his chest. I was mildly aware of a tag being ripped off my back and thrown onto the deck floor.

The tag was labelled 'UCHIHA'.

But why was the label on my back instead of his?

In my confusion I vaguely remembered Itachi pushing me behind him seconds after Naruto's leap forward, his hand pressed firmly against my back….

 _Did he move the tag onto my back?_

"AND GAME OVER! ALL ASSASSINS MEET IN THE BALLROOM PLEASE!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Jaycee and Avis here - we're back with a brand new fic! We apologize for those waiting for an update on LATS, however we had to put it on an official hiatus. Strangers at Sea will have a similar vibe to LATS, but _much_ less angsty. Some characters will be OOC, as the setting is completely different from the Naruto universe.

Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing! We truly appreciate each one of you.


	2. Bora Bora

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto.

Warning: mature content and mild drink abuse.

Genre: romance/drama

* * *

 **Strangers at Sea**

Chapter Two: _Bora Bora_

* * *

 **\- Sakura -**

" _Transferring your own tag to a body shield is clearly against the rules!" Naruto growled, pointing an index finger at the older Uchiha._

 _Itachi seemed unaffected by the accusation, "There were no rules that said otherwise."_

" _Hm. That's true…" Ino said thoughtfully, a single finger on her lips in deep thought._

" _I agree with Naruto! I say we disqualify the rule-breaker!" Scowling at Itachi, rubbing a sore neck. Probably whiplash from being jerked around the entire hour._

 _Itachi's nose crinkled in amusement._

" _Well, technically there was nothing said about being able to transfer your tags, but it does seem a little…"_

" _Unorthodox." Hidan finished his fiancé's sentence with a toothy grin._

" _Yes! Exactly. Therefore I pronounce that Itachi is disqualified and Sasori and Naruto win at a tie!" Ino clapped her hands. It seemed that only she and Hidan were delighted with the outcome of the game._

 _There was a_ tired _congratulations ceremony and most of the guests stayed to rub shoulders with a variety of well-known personages._

Hinata's alarm jerked me awake at what felt like a most ungodly hour.

Squinting, I saw the beast blink its red eyes. 6:30AM.

"Hina, do you know what the concept of a vacation is?" I groaned, covering my head with a pillow.

"But Ino said to be at breakfast by seven. We're supposed to be exploring the Bora Bora islands today!" In the span of a couple seconds, Hinata had finished making her bed. Trust the princess of Hyuga Corp. to start her day like one.

"Bora Bora can wait a couple more hours," I flipped onto my stomach, willing sleep to take me back into its sweet sweet arms.

Hinata's giggle echoed from the washroom, "Do you want me to bring you back something?"

"No no," I sighed, rolling on my back and kicking myself off the bed, "Ino will kill me before I have a chance to enjoy this Godforsaken vacation."

* * *

 **/ Konan /**

My eyes slowly blinked open as a familiar heaviness pulsed at the back of my skull. Naturally, my body had become more prone to the consequences of alcohol throughout the years. Ah, how I truly missed the blessings of youth.

The digital clock on the nightstand read 7:15 AM. I stretched my arms over my head lazily.

 _Too damn early…_

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I noticed a bottle of water and a vial of aspirin pills sitting next to the clock. Had I put them there? No, there was definitely someone else here last night. I ransacked my brain, recalling indistinct memories of an empty bar and…

" _I'll stay."_

... _Sasuke_?

Before I could dig any deeper, a sharp knock hammered at the door.

"Konan! You awake yet?" I recognized the muffled voice as Sasori's.

"One sec!" I hollered back.

Rolling off the mattress and landing on my bare feet, wrapping a silk black robe around my frame. Coyly, I poked my head out the door in case he had company. I was relieved when it was just him standing there with a hand tucked in the pocket of his dark jeans. He had on a loose grey t-shirt accessorized with a silver cross necklace.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he offered a lopsided grin. I opened the door fully as a silent invitation for him to enter the suite. The mirror next to the entrance revealed my disheveled reflection, but I knew Sasori had seen me in less attractive states of being.

"Why are you up so early," I groaned, rummaging through the closet for an outfit, "aren't we supposed to be on vacation?"

A light-hearted chuckle slipped his lips, "I'm afraid Ino and Hidan's _wedding_ and the term _vacation_ are polar opposites."

My lips formed an irrepressible pout.

"You're just bitter you came in last place," he patted his palm condescendingly atop my messy head of hair.

"Look who's talking," my eyes flickered towards the ceiling at his ever-present cockiness, "you probably didn't even make top ten."

Even with my back turned, I could almost _feel_ Sasori's smug expression radiating from the door.

"My dear friend Konan," he started slowly, not an ounce of effort put into concealing his sarcasm, "you hurt my feelings."

 _I should've left him in the hallway._

"I won the game."

This time I whipped around, eyebrows lifted in cynicism.

 _No. Way._

"Hope you weren't caught cheating," I stuck my tongue out playfully, but waited to hear the rest of the story.

"I am a man of integrity," he continued to feign emotional injury, "plus, no one would dare lay a finger on lovely Hinata."

"You used the heiress of Hyuga Corp. as a fucking body shield?!"

Sasori shrugged, a sheepish look crossing his face, "Desperate measures."

A sudden pulse against my temples reminded me of the hangover-antidote sitting on my nightstand. Dropping my selection of denim shorts and a black crop top onto the sofa, I cranked open the water bottle and downed both aspirin pills.

"Rough night?" Sasori raised a brow in subtle discernment.

"You know me, barely remember a thing. Just how I like it." I winked at him half-jokingly. Some nights I drank to forget, but I was genuinely curious about the events of last night.

" _You can be my drinking buddyyy!"_

…

 _Did I say that to Sasuke?_

…

 _A wine bottle being waved in the air._

…

 _Fuck. How_ embarrassing _._

Itachi would not be impressed with me. Why was Sasuke in my room anyways?

"You should get ready soon if you want breakfast," Sasori gazed at me with probing eyes, breaking me from a flashback that highlighted my mortifying drunkenness.

"Right," I gathered my clothes and entered the bathroom, my stomach growling as if on cue.

Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara were already eating when Sasori and I entered the breakfast hall.

The familiarity of the older Uchiha caused another set of flashbacks and I shook my head violently, willing them out of my head. There was no way I was going to pursue my curiosity of last night. I would forget anything had ever happened and hopefully never run into the younger Uchiha ever again.

 _Two weeks playing hide-and-seek with a detective? Good luck with that._

"Good morning friends!" Deidara was the first to greet us as we sat down.

"Are mornings ever really good?" I muttered, cutting into the eggs benedict I had piled onto my plate.

Itachi chuckled, sipping on a mug of black coffee. His long glossy hair was pulled back in his usually low ponytail, a few strands resting against his cheekbones. I couldn't help but notice how _high_ said feature was, and how similar he and his brother looked. They both had the same deathly pallor that contrasted their inky hair, cheekbones that could cut glass, and a long Grecian nose that made Itachi's fans go wild.

But it was their eyes that diverged their likeness. Unlike the younger, Itachi's face was sharper, his eyes cut narrower, with a steely intensity that never seemed to soften even when he was with friends. Sometimes when we were together during our usual regimen of drink and die, I'd see it wane. I couldn't help but feel a little touched that he would let down his guard, even just a fraction, with me.

"Oh come now, with that attitude you'll never win the next event my darling and I have planned," Hidan grinned, spreading his arms wide. He was truly Ino's counterpart.

I snapped my head up, "Another event?"

"Of course! We had this whole trip planned out just for you. Isn't that right, Honey?" Hidan called over to his bride-to-be, who I had not noticed until now was sitting three tables away with her bridesmaids. My eyes narrowed onto a head of pink hair. I could only see her profile, as she chewed on what looked like some French toast. The bubble-gum reporter was laughing at something, covering her mouth with a hand. When Ino turned to face her fiancé, Sakura's eyes caught mine and darted nervously to the space behind me, turning her head quickly away.

Although it seemed from what I had gathered in my drunken stupor yesterday that the reporter was oblivious to what she had done, I couldn't help but feel a burning sensation roil in my gut. How could she just sit there, oblivious, to what she had done to me? Laughing at some stupid joke when there were real careers she was damaging with her little "scoops".

I had almost gotten fired from a particular incident _she_ blasted across the Channel 5 News. During her usual report, she revealed a photo speculating about a "dark, handsome figure spotted inside my apartment". Rumors had spread like wildfire that I was romantically linked to another celebrity. Due to the rumors, male celebrities and their companies had avoided my talk show like a plague, damaging my ratings and reputation. It had taken me a strenuous, long year to re-build my reputation as a professional show host, but I had never fully recovered from the anxieties of being seen in public. I still made a point to not go out unless 100% necessary and made sure that I was always with a team member. My little drinking habit certainly did not benefit from that year either.

"Of course darling!" The glowing blonde responded, blowing a kiss to her soon-to-be-husband sitting across from me, which I almost instinctively dodged.

The pink-haired reporter glanced in our direction once more, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. I watched as she microscopically jumped in her seat, deer-like eyes widening impossibly bigger. Half of me almost felt regretful that I seemed to intimidate her so, but the other half couldn't help resenting her.

Bubble-gum looked down, bringing a glass of orange juice shakily to her mouth to cover her face.

The wedding couple continued to exchange shiver-inducing gestures of hearts and kisses across the room.

 _Someone put me out of my misery please._

"What do you think it'll be this time?" Sasori smirked, popping an orange slice into his mouth, "Waddya think, Konan?"

I willed myself to tear my eyes away from the career-destroyer and join the conversation.

"Wait a second," I tilted my head, "Sasori you won, but weren't you with Itachi? How did 'tachi lose to you?"

Sasori jokingly brought a hand to his heart, "Konan, you sure know to hit where it hurts."

"It didn't have as much luck with my choice of bodyguard," Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"Nah, get this," Sasori smirked leaning in, "he pulled an illegal move by switching his tag onto his bodyguard to trick…" he snapped his fingers, "that feisty police officer that also won. Naruto? Anyways, when the other players started attacking, he saved her by ripping off his own tag."

"What?" I replied deadpan, glancing to Itachi for confirmation.

Itachi calmly sipped his coffee, shrugging.

"Who was the bodyguard?" I asked, slowly.

There was a pause before Itachi finally replied, "Nobody of consequence."

"Your absolute favorite," Sasori replied jutting his neck out to the person I had just been staring down.

A tinge of betrayal lurched in my stomach.

I pinned Itachi with a look, who seemed to be at the same time, trying to read mine.

He wasn't going to reveal anything else, I knew. Though I was itching for him to elaborate further I would only be forced to drop it – for now.

"Whatever, it's just a game anyway," I made a point of rolling my eyes and changing the subject, "Whatever Ino and Hidan's next torture deviations, I'm gonna have to win. Hell will freeze over before I participate in that talent show."

* * *

 **\- Sakura -**

As my luck would have it, my morning hadn't started off great. Another death-stare showdown with Konan, who also seemed to have slept in despite the fact that she had been eliminated early in the game. She also hadn't been at the congratulations ceremony with the rest of the A-list stars if memory served. The purple-haired host had looked a little disturbed, chewing on her eggs with a grimace. Dark circles had been prominent under her tangerine irises.

As I made my way down to the dock where a large group of Ino's guests had gathered along the beach, I couldn't help but feel lighter. Despite a rough night and a tense morning, I was excited to explore what the beautiful beaches had to offer. In the horizon, the waters sparkled invitingly. Hinata and Naruto waved me over and I greeted them happily. It was nice to see everyone dressed in casual beachwear – a 180 degree turn from the elegant gowns and suits from the first evening's dinner. Hinata wore a sleeveless forest-green maxi-dress, her purple bikini straps peeking through a darker shade of loose violet hair. Naruto was in a plain white button-up and orange swimming trunks.

"Good morning my lovely people!" Ino stood in front of the crowd, a microphone in hand. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a large brimmed hat that hid half of her face. Hidan, dressed in a casual Hawaiian-themed short-sleeve and jeans, stood next to his beloved all smiles.

"I hope you all have slathered on some sunscreen because we're going to explore the lovely islands of Bora Bora!" I caught the familiar twinkle in her eye, "There are many different activities to do in this island so feel free to take some time for yourselves to enjoy the sun to its fullest. Now, of course to prepare you for tonight's event, I've decided to add a team building component as you will work in teams later tonight. I've divided you into teams of ten and I _expect_ you to spend some time with your members during your explorations."

"Here we go again," Choji, another old high school friend, whispered beside me. Choji had since made it big as a world renown food critic. It was difficult to keep in touch as he was always in some other part of the world. It was nice to see his face after all these years. His love of food had been his trademark, even in highschool. The last I had heard, he had eloped with a famous Parisian chef. A _male_ chef, not that most of us were very surprised. Choji had always been passionate with food and art, never one to conceal his flamboyancy.

"Do you think it'll be a scavenger hunt?" Naruto piped up in excitement.

"God I hope not, too much work," Shikamaru drawled in response.

Ino cleared her throat, as Hidan passed her a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, this time I and my lovely fiancé will be participating! But the game will be announced later. You may take your leave once your team has been called. Teams are as follows. Team One: myself, Neji, Naruto, Temari, Sasori, Deidara, Hinata, Sai, Shino, and Kiba…"

"Awh man! I'm not on your team Sakura!" Naruto grumbled as I gave him a conciliatory hug. I bit my lip in slight disappointment – Naruto's competitive nature was always a plus in any competition and always a minus if he was your opponent.

Shikamaru sighed, as if reading my mind.

"Well whatever it is, we'll make sure to come up on top," Temari winked, "Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go Hinata," Naruto punched the air, a resilient ball of energy.

"Hinata," I gave the heiress a pointed look and hissed under my breath, "Keep away from that playboy."

Hinata flushed a dark red, "I..I…"

"Don't worry Sak, we'll take care of her," Temari assured, grabbing Hinata's hand.

I nodded gratefully, watching 'Team One' separate themselves from the rest of the pack. My eyes focused in on Sasori who seemed to be joking with the lanky blonde musician known as Deidara, while making their way towards their team.

Ino continued to list the teams and I waited to be called. As the group began to thin, I grew increasingly nervous. There were two individuals, the two individuals I had been trying to avoid all morning, whose names were also not being called. Dread began to fill my gut as it dawned on me that I would be on a team with both of these individuals.

"Last but not least, my lovely Hidan, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sasuke, Konan, Kisame, Lee, Choji, Sakura, and Itachi."

 _Shit._

* * *

It was almost as if Ino had planned to put together the most anti-social _slash_ socially awkward individuals on the fricking boat. The only solace was having Shikamaru and Choji by my side. Tenten, despite having met her many times due to bridal duties, had never warmed up to me. She was from Ino and Hidan's world of luxury and comfort, another one of Ino's heiress friends who she'd met through family connections. While she had kept things polite and friendly, I couldn't help shrink back when her words turned slightly condescending or at the pitiful looks she gave me when she thought I wasn't looking.

And Sasuke was well…Sasuke.

Naturally, Hidan had designated himself as the team lead. Despite not being the most social group, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between all of us that we would do whatever it was to keep the leader happy on his honeymoon. When Hidan had brought up the idea of snorkeling, Tenten had clapped her hands in delight. Lee, a curious fellow I'd never seen before but had heard about through Tenten, seemed genuinely enthusiastic. Konan smiled weakly. Shikamaru, the world-class complainer, remained silent. Even Sasuke had attempted an enthusiastic 'hn'. Itachi and Kisame proceeded to arrange a boat with the boat's own tour guide and snorkeling instructor. Before we knew it, we were all on a yacht in the middle of the water.

I couldn't help but admire how clear and blue the water was, you could almost see through it to the bottom. The air was crisp and fresh and had the smell of the Pacific Ocean. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind in my hair as we moved further and further away from the beach.

Hitting the washroom underdeck to change, I quickly peeled off my plain t-shirt and jeans. I was already wearing a simple navy bathing suit that I had fished out from my closet from a million years ago. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually used it. I was starting to feel excited about the prospect of snorkeling as I emerged from the stall.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came face to face with Konan.

I had been careful not to linger too long in Konan's presence up until now and silently cursed myself for letting my guard down.

The talk show host blinked slowly, seeming at a loss herself.

"You're not seriously planning to wear _that,_ are you?"

Caught off guard by her sudden question, I found myself stammering, "W-wear w-what?"

"Were you a competitive swimmer?" She looked just as puzzled as I felt.

"N-no?"

"Then why do you look like you're about to go Olympic diving?"

"Oh," I looked down at my plain one piece, "It was the only thing I could find."

"You mean, that's the only swimwear you brought on this _entire_ cruise?"

I blushed, "I don't swim much."

"You knew you were going to be on a boat for two weeks…and that's the only thing you brought?"

My mouth dried, I was unsure how to respond.

"Does Ino know?" Konan tilted her head, then shook it, "Never mind, of course not."

I daren't move as Konan fished through her tote bag.

"Top," she said and proceeded to _fling_ her weapon of choice at me. I yelped, dropping my clothes to catch whatever was being launched at me. It took me a second to process that it was a piece of fabric. A _small_ piece of fabric at that.

"Bottom." She launched her second assault. I caught it with a free hand.

"Go back in there and change. It should fit, even if you are," she lowered her eyes a couple inches, " _smaller_ than me."

"W-what about you?" I stuttered, cheeks burning.

"I brought five pairs just in case."

I stared.

"What? I like to be prepared. Don't just gawk. Change."

 _Fashion icons are just a whole other level…_

I did as she ordered. The bikini was bright red and way, way, way too small.

"Um, I think it's a little small on me." I called from behind the stall nervously.

"Come out. Let me see."

"It barely covers my chest area…and my bottom…" I lowered my voice too embarrassed to continue.

"Haruno, if you don't come out, I'll come in."

Believing the threat, I pushed open the door, covering as much as I could with my hands.

I was surprised to see that the lavender-haired celebrity was already changed into a black and gold bikini. The top was not the usual triangle bra shape, but it tubed around her breasts, a notch of fabric missing in the middle, exposing a scandalous amount of cleavage. I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked like one of those bikini models you saw in sports magazines.

"Well look at that," she seemed almost pleased, which confused me, "the reporter's got a bod."

"I can't go out like this," I pleaded.

She swatted my hands violently away from my chest, "You definitely can. They're small but they're perky." She nodded approvingly.

"Could I at least put my shirt on?"

"Listen Haruno. I didn't _have_ to save you from a fashion crisis. I wouldn't have even bothered if it weren't for the fact that if Hidan or Tenten or anyone on this ship for that matter saw Ino's maid of honor in _that_ ," she motioned aggressively to the navy one piece now sitting on top of my clothes, "It would be a disgrace. Got it?"

I sighed, knowing that she was probably right. She had probably saved me from a tongue lashing from Ino.

I nodded sulkily.

"Good. Now straighten up. You look like the female Hunchback."

* * *

I did my best not to conjure the look of a female Quasimodo as I walked the long path from the stairs to the deck. Most of the team were already in their snorkeling gear.

"Oh Sakura, I _love_ that bathing suit!" Tenten exclaimed the minute I went on deck. The hotel heiress looked like her usual elegant self in a floral scalloped halter swimsuit. I flinched as a host of eyes turned in my direction. Sasuke, currently standing next to the brunette at the bow of the boat raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned his attention to Konan who suddenly seemed a little flustered, rushing towards Hidan to grab her pair of goggles.

"You ladies look visionary! Youth has truly blessed you!" Lee exclaimed. He was neck to toe in some strange green-leotard-looking wetsuit which showed off his surprisingly muscular physique.

I heard a low whistle and felt myself turn the shade of the bikini. Kisame, another friend of Hidan's that I wasn't too familiar with, flashed a toothy grin under goggles that made him look like an extra-terrestrial.

I willed the universe to swallow me whole.

Sitting casually near the edge of the boat was the last person I wanted to see, not to mention witness the three inches of fabric I was currently wearing. Itachi's hair was loose – a rare sight – and he was wearing navy swim trunks with white borders.

I took in a long sip of air.

If Konan was a bikini goddess, Itachi was an Abercrombie model. I knew that actors took care of themselves, but I wasn't expecting the musculature that started from his well-defined pectorals to the grooves of his six-packs. Itachi wasn't a body-builder, he was lean and sinewy, the kind of body expected of a swimmer or a long-distance runner. I knew some part of my brain was comparing him to another image of him that had been burned into my mind. He had been much leaner then…

I fought the warm sensation that spread from my cheeks down towards my belly.

 _Are you crazy?_

My heart skipped a beat as I noticed him watching me…as I was checking him out. For what seemed like an eternity we held each other's gaze, an unreadable expression falling over his features. I watched him give me slow once over, a dark cloud building in his eyes.

My nipples hardened as if on command.

His eyes widened then narrowed within a nanosecond, his sharp gaze detecting the subtle change. My whole body flushed, exposing my desire. Then he licked his lips, his eyes darting back to mine, predatory. I had a sudden flashback to Sasuke's house. Itachi's room, his eyes filled with animalistic hunger and ecstasy.

My heart hammered unhealthily against my barely covered chest.

"What's with the get up?" Shikamaru smirked as he handed me a pair of goggles and flippers.

Practically jumping, I ripped my eyes from Itachi's. I did my best to cover my indecency from Shikamaru with the equipment he handed me. Walking to the front end of the yacht in an attempt to escape his looming presence, I avoided looking at the S.W.A.T. officer.

"Don't ask," I said, out of breath.

"I had the sense that you weren't Konan Fugiwara's favorite person," Shikamaru continued, as I slipped on the grey flippers.

"Oh I'm definitely not," I muttered under my breath, "I was practically manhandled into it."

Choji chuckled as he approached us, "I'd expect not. That's a thousand-dollar bikini dear."

My eyes shot up, incredulous, "Come again?"

"Shouldn't have said anything. Now she'll never walk properly," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Unfortunate. She has a great ass if only she knew how to use it," Choji sashayed playfully, garnering a chuckle from Sasuke, who had been listening the entire time.

The microscopic pieces of fabric suddenly felt heavy against my skin. A thousand premonitions of damaging the bikini flashed through my mind. Damages that I wouldn't be able to afford, figuratively and literally. It was one thing to pay Konan back for the bikini, it was another to offend her by damaging it in the first place.

"Who buys a thousand-dollar bikini?" I hissed, "How is this a _thousand dollars?_ "

"Celebrities and because its Gucci hon," Choji replied with a flourish of his hand.

"Okay guys! Time to get into the water!" Hidan exclaimed before following his own advice.

There was a large splash as a couple others followed.

Lee yelled something about his youth and cannon-balled into the water.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Tenten giggled, hopping in after him.

"I despise rotten eggs," Choji sniffed, diving elegantly off the boat.

"Bothersome," Shikamaru drawled and slipped into the water, barely making a splash.

Sasuke walked to the edge, glancing over his shoulder, "Sak, you coming?"

"I'm not going in," I blurted.

"Oh yes you are," Konan, appearing out of thin air, rested her hands on her hips. Even in her snorkeling goggles and flippers, she still somehow managed to look glamourous.

"How am I supposed to get this thing wet conscience-free?"

"With help of course," Konan shot Sasuke a devious smile, "Uchiha, a little help if you will?"

Sasuke's mouth twitched in amusement, watching the talk show host for a moment before shrugging and making towards me.

 _What was with all these traitorous friends? First Hinata and now Sasuke…_

"Don't you dare!" I lifted a palm at him, taking a few steps back.

"We can make this easy or difficult," Sasuke's eyes glinted, closing in on me.

"I wouldn't like to make anything of this really," I began, but was cut off as a tall figure emerged from my periphery.

"Oh good 'Tachi you're here. Help your little brother out would you?"

"We're trying to get Sak into the water," Sasuke elaborated to his elder when Itachi cocked his head.

Itachi, without hesitation, took four very long strides towards me before I vaulted myself, without another thought, off the damned boat.

* * *

 **/ Konan /**

After spending a good couple hours dipping around Bora Bora's famous coral reefs, we dragged our exhausted bodies back to the boat.

I sat down at the starboard side of the yacht, gazing into the bluest waters I'd ever seen. I let my hand dangle in its cool embrace. I tried to remember the last time I had been so at peace. It had been a while since I felt comfortable enough to let my guard down in public. Whenever I _did_ go out, my coping methods usually made the mornings after hazy and left me with major hangovers. Not having to deal with any hidden paparazzi, crazed fans, or social-climbing reporters was refreshing for once. Having Itachi nearby was also comforting; though he wasn't exactly an open book, his presence always had a calming effect on my nerves.

The reporter and I seemed to have had called an unspoken truce, which was one less thing I needed to think about during Hidan and Ino's moment of celebration. While I was far from forgiving her, I had firmly pressed any hard-feelings into the back of my mind.

Other than a couple others, I found myself actually enjoying the company of the other team members. I had been able to exchange contacts with the acclaimed food critic and sommelier, Choji Akamichi, in which we were able to discuss our passion for good wine.

Rock Lee, who I had met on a couple occasions, was a martial arts champion of some sort who had retired as a celebrity personal trainer. I had taken some of his classes, and he was no joke. Lee was highly sought after, his training sessions booked months and months in advance. He was _intense_ , to say the least, but good-natured and honest.

As for Sasuke, I had done my best to act natural as if nothing had happened. I had even talked to him. Well, talked _at_ him. But I couldn't help but feel blushy whenever we were in near proximity. A couple times we had made eye contact, his always emitting a strange amusement, as if he knew something I didn't.

 _Or something you don't want to admit._

When we reached the beach, Ino announced that the next gathering would be a BBQ on the beach. We all had free time to grab lunch, rest, or hang out until then. I had graciously opted out of a group lunch, letting Hidan know that I would be in deep slumber until dinner.

I showered and swapped into another bikini. Opening up the closet, I shuffled through my choices of evening wear.

Just as I had settled on a white blouse, I heard a timid knock on my door.

"Bubble-gum."

"H-Hi! I'm sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to return your bikini and say thank you for lending it to me. I wanted to wash it but I didn't know how to go about washing a th-thousand," she paused in her ramblings, "I mean in case you had a specific way you liked to wash your things," she spluttered, offering me a small paper bag.

"You can keep it. You clearly need it more than I do," I replied, feeling a light headache coming on. I could already feel the withdrawal symptoms of staying sober for a whole day.

"Oh no please, I couldn't—"

I lifted a finger, cutting her off, "For Ino's sake."

The pinked-haired reporter bit her lip, her eyes darting side to side.

"At least let me pay you back somehow."

I was starting to regret my generous deed as I scrapped my brain for a way to get myself out a situation that I could feel was bringing on a full-blown migraine.

"There will come a time," I answered, dropping my voice conspiratorially, "that I will call on you for a favor." I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder, leaning in.

Haruno nodded, her eyes round, "Anything."

For a split second, I felt myself at a loss. I was having difficulty reconciling the evil reporter I had envisioned and the sad gullible creature before me.

I cleared my throat, "Good. Now I gotta take a nap. See ya later Bubble-gum."

* * *

"You look like you could use a drink," Itachi appeared through the thin veil of smoke trailing from the standing torches. Guests were slowly piling into the beach, some finding makeshift seats among the logs, while others set out picnic blankets.

Itachi's slender fingers were curled around the neck of a wine bottle, two empty glasses in his opposite grip.

 _Thank God._

"What took you so long," I poked my tongue out playfully. As I scanned our surroundings for an optimal drinking spot, my gaze met Sasuke's for an awkward moment. He seemed distracted from the ruckus the blonde-haired police officer and another boy I didn't recognize were causing.

Sasuke's gaze was pensive, and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking.

"There," Itachi gestured towards a somewhat discreet looking area by the water. I nodded in agreement and let him lead the way, but not before peeking once more towards the younger Uchiha. I caught myself wanting him to do the same. But he was caught up in the rambunctiousness of his peers who now seemed to be wrestling on the sand. The Hyuga siblings watched on, the female heiress looking concerned.

"Would you stop eyeing my little brother?"

A flash of heat bloomed across my cheeks.

I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle a nervous sputter, "W-What do you…I'm not—"

"He's definitely interested if that's what you're concerned about," Itachi spoke as if he were reciting ancient history, matter-of-fact and slightly disinterested.

"Shut it," I muttered as we took our seats on the warm sand, feet inches away from the tide pulling in and out. He opened the bottle with a distinct 'pop' before filling each glass halfway.

"My brother's quite a simple person. It can be easy to discern his interests."

At a loss for words, I blinked at him.

"I give you both my blessing," Itachi said the same way I imagined a priest delivered a sermon.

I swiped at Itachi's upper arm, "I am _not_ into your younger brother, Uchiha!"

"The lady doth protest too much," Itachi gave an elegant snort, sipping his wine glass.

"You'll shut it if you know what's good for you," I chugged my glass in annoyance, lifting it to be filled.

I waited as Itachi filled my cup with a look of veiled amusement.

 _That look definitely runs in the family…_

I made quickly to down my second drink, pouring the third glass myself.

"How long since you last dated somebody?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"How long since you've _dated_?" I countered, my face burning, "The famous Itachi Uchiha, _oh so_ private with his love life. Zero scandals to date."

A small smile spread across his lips, "I date."

I scoffed, taking another long gulp of the good drink, "No you don't. You fuck."

To my surprise, Itachi let out a low chuckle, bringing a hand to his chin in a somewhat sheepish gesture that reminded me of why I was so fond of him.

We sat in a comfortable silence, the warm ocean breeze caressing the sides of my face. I could feel the alcohol working in my system, the sun casting a pleasant orange hue that made the water shimmer and dance.

Feeling giddy with drink, I reached for the wine bottle, pausing at Itachi's still-full glass.

I frowned. "You're not drinking?"

He lifted a shoulder, "There's still an event coming up."

I groaned, disappointment threatening to sober me up, "Since when do you care about winning games?"

Itachi said nothing but took another conciliatory sip.

Trying not to look as disappointed as I felt, I chugged the rest of my drink. It was silly, I knew, but in my moment of drunkenness I felt as if I was losing him somehow. Even when the rest of the world disapproved of our lifestyle, I could always rely on him to make me feel less…broken.

It was also in that year that drinking had brought us closer. The year that I had almost lost everything. He would come over and we would drink ourselves to nothing, our situations fading away until we were just us, in the moment – no pressures or expectations hanging over our necks like a guillotine.

"So, Haruno."

I left the name hanging, unsure of where my outburst had come from.

Nonpulssed, Itachi's steady gaze met mine, "What about her?"

"You tell me," I replied haughtily, making a grab of the wine bottle.

I froze when Itachi gently placed his hand on top of mine.

His hand was cool against my wrist, grazing for the briefest of seconds.

"I never thanked you," the raven-haired actor finally said, "for what you did."

I swallowed hard, "Itachi, stop."

"It's because of me that you're this way."

My stomach dropped, a dizziness blurring my vision. I could feel a pinprick at the tip of my nose as I desperately clawed for something to keep the feeling at bay.

The last thing I wanted was his pity. His pity was a betrayal, I thought, as my nails dug into the sand. Itachi wasn't supposed to be like the rest of them. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 _Stopstopstopstop._

In an effort not to expose myself, I gave a dry laugh and stood to my feet.

"Looks like we're going to need more wine!"

"Konan—"

"I'll be right back," I said fast-walking away before he could say another word.

Steering clear of the rest of the guests, I stumbled further away from the shore, trying to get a hold of my feelings. There was no way I was going to cry on this stupid beach.

 _Calm down. You're just drunk._

"Not drunk enough," I muttered, determined I would make myself forget the conversation I just had.

I heard Itachi call my name from behind, grabbing my wrist.

"Itachi, just drop it," I snapped, whirling on the wrong Uchiha.

Scanning my face, Sasuke's eyes immediately hardened, "What did Itachi do?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we have it. Things are starting to spice up a bit. We did our best to give you some insight on each character. In a nutshell, Sakura's just here to have a good time and Konan needs a bit of lovin'. We chose to have Sasuke and Itachi are on relatively good terms - despite a little healthy sibling rivalry here and there. Please do let us know your thoughts on the storyline, the characters, or anything regarding this fic! We hope everything makes sense and is coherent through our Naruto-obsessed giddiness - heh.

Thank you again in advance for all your support! Take care and we'll see you soon.


	3. Capture the Flag

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto.

Warning: mature content and some curse words.

Genre: romance/drama

* * *

 **Stangers at Sea**

Chapter Three: _Capture the Flag Pt. 1_

* * *

 **/ Konan /**

Tears welled along my lower lash line as I avoided his gaze. Despite the fact that I'd been sneaking glances at him the entire evening, Sasuke was the last person I expected to encounter. His deep, onyx irises bore into mine with an expression I couldn't exactly interpret.

I jerked my wrist from his grip.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I shook my head as the lie slipped past my lips. Perhaps another glass of wine would make my statement true. The thought gave me a renewed sense of mission as I scanned my blurry surroundings. My emotions were at a boiling point, and it was only a matter of time before I erupted.

"I've seen you drunk before, remember?" Through the rhythmic pulse in my head, Sasuke's voice rang clear with disapproval.

"You saw me drunk once and I am not drunk right now," I snapped, wiping stray tears from my cheeks, "don't talk as if you know me."

Perhaps I was being too harsh, but I knew I needed to keep a safe distance from him. He was too inquisitive, and so infuriatingly naive…I didn't want someone like that to see me for what I was.

"You're right," he said softly, choosing his words with more caution, "but I want to know you."

My heart raced as he brought his hand gently over my arm, nudging me to face him.

He was so close, I could feel the heat emanating from chest.

"Why?" I covered my embarrassment with a scoff, backtracking a couple steps to release myself from whatever spell he was casting.

"Because you kissed me."

My entire body stiffened.

 _I did what?!_

Of course my memory failed to retain this integral detail. Maybe deep down I knew I had crossed a line that night but didn't want to admit it.

"It's okay if you don't remember," he continued, "just tell me what Itachi did."

I suddenly felt guilty for storming away from Itachi, for even giving Sasuke the impression that Itachi had done something wrong. If anything, Itachi was the only one that held me together that year. He made me feel less alone, less of a fuck-up. He was a life raft in a sea of fear and self-loathing I had created for myself.

"What makes you think this is Itachi's fault?" I glared up at him.

"You sounded pretty pissed when you thought I was him," Sasuke answered with an air of certainty in his voice. His hands slipped into the pockets of his black cargo shorts, pinning me with an anticipatory expression.

I wasn't mad at Itachi. I could never harbour any negative feelings towards him, but this was the first time the older Uchiha had made me feel so self-conscious. It was strange but Itachi turning down a drink with me hurt more than he or I could ever imagined.

"Look, Sasuke," I sighed, wrapping my arms around my torso, "I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm not exactly someone you should be involved with. It was a mistake."

A well established detective and an alcoholic talk show host - what could possibly go wrong?

"So you keep saying," the corner of his mouth tugged into the subtlest of smirks, treading across the pale sand towards me, "but I don't think you really believe that."

His face was just inches away from mine and I had to remind myself to inhale.

"Why do you say that?" I breathed. His scent was intoxicating, and something between to flutter in my stomach.

 _It's...just the alcohol._

Sasuke's grip on my arm tightened as his gaze hardened. The initial mirth that had resided in his eyes had completely vanished, and for a second he looked lost and unsure.

"You—"

There was a pause as Sasuke's eyes searched mine, "you really don't remember."

His expression elicited a pang in my chest, "I'm sorry if I kissed you. But...that doesn't mean anything. It was just a kiss," I said gently, not wanting to hurt him.

Sasuke shook his head taking a step back, the expression gone in a moment. He was back to the calm, composed detective and I had to wonder if I had just imagined it.

"Give me a day."

"Sasuke, I just don't—"

"One day," he offered me an assuring smile, "that's all I'm asking."

What would we do for an entire day? Hidan and his fiance probably had another event planned for us, but there were a few hours to spare in between. If we weren't stuck on a boat together for the next week and a half, I could've gotten away with some lame excuse. Unfortunately for me, Sasuke didn't seem like he was going to take no for an answer.

"Fine," I nodded once, "but after that you'll stick with your little high school group."

"Deal," he flashed a satisfactory grin.

I couldn't deny the small wave of relief that flooded through me at he regained his normal composure.

 _Ugh...I did not just agree to 'spend the day' with Itachi's little brother._

"Alright, everyone! Attention, attention!" The bride's soprano voice belted from atop a picnic bench.

"Capture the flag will be starting in precisely half an hour. Get changed into athletic wear, because you-I mean we are gonna sweat!"

* * *

 **\- Sakura -**

"Listen up everybody! Tonight's game is a modified version of capture the flag. Each team will have runners, defenders, one flag, and one team captain. The point of the game is to gain as many flags as you can as there will be multiple teams. The team with the most flags wins!" Ino grinned, flashing her pearly whites.

The rules, outlined by the groom, were basically as follows:

1\. Unlike regular capture the flag, a person chosen within the team will be the flag.

2\. They must be carried back across the other line by a runner without being tagged. Their feet cannot touch the ground. Other runners can help assist. If the flag's feet touch the ground, they must return back to the flag's post and start again.

3\. As soon as the flag is tagged by a runner, the tagger must yell 'FREEZE' and all members of the flag's team must freeze for 30 seconds to allow the runner to lift the flag and run as fast as they can with the head start.

4\. There are no prisoners in the game, so if you are tagged outside your territory, you must immediately cross back into your territory's boundaries before leaving again.

5\. You cannot tag another runner if you are not on your own territory unless it is someone carrying a flag. Anyone can target the flag after the 30 second freeze period.

6\. If you capture a team's flag, all the flags they have now belong to your team.

7\. No electronics.

"The game will officially start in 15 minutes—so delegate roles now! A megaphone will signal the start of the game."

 _They really are meant for each other._

All of Ino and Hidan's closest friends (or victims?) huddled in their teams. There were four teams in total, and the air ripened with competition.

Ino and Hidan also joined their respective teams, but not before locking lips for a good thirty seconds.

I heard someone holler 'get a room' jokingly. Kiba, maybe.

"ALRIGHT TEAM SIX!" Hidan said enthusiastically as he made his way over to our huddle, "Are you guys ready to WIN?"

There was a strained, but hurried agreement between us. Lee pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm guessin' you're team captain," Kisame said, nudging the groom.

"Actually, I'd like to nominate our best chance," Hidan beamed, his dark violet eyes resting on Shikamaru.

 _YES!_

Shikamaru raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Oh, I love that idea!" Tenten clapped her hands in delight.

"Good choice." Sasuke placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I wholeheartedly agree!" I said with the straightest face possible. Shikamaru shot me a dirty look and I held my breath to keep from howling.

Choji lifted a finger, "Shikamaru is quite the strategist. I also place my vote."

"Hear, hear!" Lee shouted.

"If you want a strategist, you've got a detective right here," Shikamaru nodded towards Sasuke; his desperate attempt at an out.

Hidan's eyes widened.

My stomach cramped as I watched Shikamaru and Sasuke's own distinct looks of pain spread across their faces. Shikamaru's eyes scrunched, a corner of his mouth flicked downwards. Sasuke's face was grim.

"Rookie detective." Was all Sasuke managed to say.

"Head detective." Shikamaru shot back.

"It's a vote then. Me, Choji and Lee vote for Shikamaru. Who else?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

Hidan glanced at the rest of the members expectantly.

"I also vote for Shikamaru!" Tenten raised her hand.

"I don't see why not," Konan said stiffly. I sensed there was something off about her, but it was difficult to read her. I was aware of her hostility towards me...but she had always seemed at ease around her group of friends. Tonight she was standing the furthest from Itachi.

I couldn't help but steal a glance at the older Uchiha, whose face gave nothing away. Throughout the whole exchange he had remained silent and unreadable. He gave a curt nod.

Satisfied, Hidan snapped his fingers, "Shikamaru as team lead!"

I could almost hear Shikamaru internally groan.

The rest proceeded rather quickly. Despite his initial reluctance to lead the team, Shikamaru took his role rather seriously, probably in an awakened desire to ensure his get-out-of-jail card for Ino and Hidan's wedding show.

"Mixing long-distance runners and sprinters is our best chance to win this game. Runners will need to be fast but also strong to carry the flag," Shikamaru began, deep in thought. He surveyed our potential candidates. We all stood in a line as Shikamaru paced up and down, surveying us like a general of an army.

"Sasuke, Lee, Itachi, and Hidan. You guys are our fastest runners so I'm dividing you between runners and defenders." Shikamaru made a parting motion between them, positioning Sasuke and Lee as runners and Itachi and Hidan as defenders.

"Your wish is my command," Lee said, bowing theatrically. He threw an arm around Sasuke as they turned to face us.

Shikamaru glanced back towards the rest of the members his eyes crinkling, "Lee, you've trained most of these people. Who else do you consider a runner?"

 _Trained?_

"Good thinking Shika! Lee would probably know best," Tenten chimed.

Lee grinned, "Konan has good speed. Kisame almost never tires."

Shikamaru nodded, "Konan, Kisame."

"Awh yeah!" Kisame exclaimed, high fiving his unit.

As Konan made her way towards the runner side, she and Sasuke locked eyes momentarily. A strange thought entered my mind as it raced back to the same tension I had picked up earlier on the boat. The way Sasuke's questioning eyes had lingered on her...

 _Oh my god. There's definitely something going on between those two!_

"Tenten, Choji. Defenders," Shikamaru said finally.

I was still in the midst of trying to analyze the atmosphere between Sasuke and Konan when I suddenly realized I was standing all alone.

Shikamaru tossed me a smug look over his shoulder that was suspiciously accompanied by an orchestra of snorts and smirks from behind him.

"And Sakura's the flag."

* * *

I was currently seated in the middle of a large makeshift circle made with rocks, as all flags were expected to do. I slumped against the chair and crossed my arms in a childish petulance. While I wasn't a huge fan of the antics Ino and Hidan had planned, this was one game that I didn't mind participating in. The thought of having to sit down the entire game did not seem like an entertaining prospect whatsoever. Or the thought of having to be carried for that matter.

We were five minutes from the beginning of the game and everyone had been assigned a part of the island that was to be their own territory. The game spanned a huge distance, and a part of me wondered how we would even find the other teams.

 _But still. Better to be an explorer than a sitter. This is so unfair._

"Tenten and Choji, you guys are the outer ring of defense," Shikamaru began, "You guys will be on the lookout for potential runners that try to break in."

Tenten tossed her hair, "I hope I don't break a nail."

Choji rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru continued on, "Hidan and Itachi. You guys will be the inner defense, and last resort. Don't stray too far from the flag," Shikamaru said, smirking at the word.

I felt the urge to smack him.

"Nothing to worry about here," Hidan saluted, "Me and Itachi got this. No runners will be getting through us!"

Itachi pivoted in my direction, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "Even if they do, I doubt they'll get very far carrying her back."

Somewhere behind me, Choji guffawed.

"J-just don't break a hip or something grandpa!" I cried, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I'm not the one in danger of breaking a hip," Itachi continued, nonpulssed.

 _ASS. HOLE._

"WELL YOU'RE IN DANGER OF BREAKING SOMETHING—"

"Itachi, that is no way to speak to a lady!" Tenten cut in, wagging a finger.

Itachi's eyes instantly settled on mine in a way that sucked the oxygen out of the air, his voice betraying a playful note, "Believe me, Haruno is no lady."

But something in his eyes smouldered in the background, a heat just beneath his steely gaze. I could feel my throat constrict as the corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a suggestive half-smile. Again, the vibrant memories of him flooded the back of my eyelids. There was something else, stirring in a cloudy haze around the piercing images of him in his room that night. A dream, or something I was forgetting...

 _A dark silhouette amidst black crinkled sheets. A husky voice._

 _"Wait for me, Sakura."_

 _"Now."_

 _A soft chuckle, a warm hand pressed against my forehead._

 _"Patience, baby."_

Electricity shot through my veins straight down to my core.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, a dark look passing through his obsidian eyes before he broke contact, turning back towards his teammate.

 _What the hell was that?_

My mind instantly rummaged through any memories that could place the brief flashback. The voices in the exchange were definitely Itachi's and mine. But how? And when?

Searching my memory once more, I tried to contextual the conversation. A bed, black sheets. Black sheets? I had never had black sheets in my entire life.

 _Itachi's then?_

Something began to wriggle at the back of my cranium, almost as if on the verge of awakening. Something that my instincts screamed to get the hell away from.

Something that I did not want to remember.

I shivered, forcing myself to drop the memory for now. This was no time to be investigating dreams. I silently cursed my luck with having been put on the same team as the celebrity actor. The last thing I needed during this game of life and death (literally) was a distraction.

"Ino would kill me if I spoke to her that way," I heard Hidan half-yell, half-whisper to Shikamaru, his eyes wide.

Shikamaru, snickering throughout the exchange, shook his head, "As for the job of the flag-"

I threw up my hands, my face still hot, "To sit pretty."

"You're more brain than brawn. Especially memory power. You have the advantage of being able to see the whole game without being distracted. That makes you the main strategist."

I pouted, "I told you it's selective. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"You need to be on constant watch and communication with the rest of the team. We'll be in main communication. Can I count on you?"

I crossed my arms, "Fine."

"Ok team! Huddle in!" Hidan called glancing down at his Rolex, "Captain, any last words?"

It was fascinating to see how serious the group had become. Shikamaru's game face had totally changed the mood of the team as we all huddle in, the air charged with tense excitement.

"I was only briefly able to survey the rest of the teams," Shikamaru began, "but I have no doubt our biggest threat and challenge will be team one. I've never seen anything like Naruto."

"That good, eh?" Kisame chuckled.

"Naruto's not only fast, but his endurance is something else," Sasuke added gravely.

"And talk about his will power…" Shikamaru groaned, bringing a hand to his forehead.

 _Once Naruto sets his mind on something, there isn't much that can stop him._

I shivered, remembering our high school track-and-field star. Naruto had been the only person to break the 400 dash meter record previously set by a certain Uchiha three years prior. Besides Naruto, there had been only one other that had come close to breaking Itachi's record.

"Don't worry guys, they may have Naruto but we have..." I stuttered, realizing what I was about to say.

"The Uchihas." Shikamaru finished, smiling.

There was a slight pause. Konan's mouth twitched in surprise.

In highschool, the Uchihas had been infamous for their athletic abilities. Itachi had been Shinobi High's star athlete and a kind of legend for us as freshman. It was also no surprise when Shinobi High's athletics department suffered during the years between Itachi's graduation and Sasuke's entry. It was suffice to say that many coaches were disappointed in Itachi's decision to pursue an acting career, but were placated as soon as his younger brother had enrolled. Sasuke was recruited immediately, coaches having high expectations for Itachi's younger brother. The younger Uchiha did not disappoint.

Shikamaru nodded, "Itachi, Sasuke, and Lee may by the only ones that can keep up with Naruto. We'll find out soon enough but I have an inkling that Naruto will be made a runner, which means that," Shikamaru looked to our defenders, "You guys will have to be on high alert."

"Sounds like a challenge," Hidan said, a wolfish grin on his face.

"This is going to be fun," Kisame chuckled.

"I've never met this Naruto, but I wish to meet him already!" Lee rubbed his hands together, his eyes alight with passionate fire.

"Uzumaki can try," Itachi said, his lips pressed into a tight smile.

Just at that moment there was a blaring sound, signalling the start of the game.

* * *

 **/ Konan /**

"There are six teams overall which means we want at least three other flags to be safe. Your job is to scope out the opposing teams, capture flags, and most importantly," the renowned genius directed at my fellow runners and I, "don't get caught."

"Is that all?" Kisame flashed a toothy grin. As a soldier in the Marine Corps, his already hefty physique was chiselled beyond perfection...but didn't explain why he had to strip off his shirt in preparation for our mission.

Shikamaru didn't bother responding to him as he continued, "Remember to watch out for Naruto. We can't be sure if he's a runner or defender so keep your guard up."

"Don't worry, I absolutely do not intend on participating in our bride's little talent show," I nodded, assuring our team captain that I was not here to half-ass this game.

"That's the spirit," his focused gaze flickered to me for a moment.

"We should start north," Sasuke mused, looking beyond the forest.

"We won't let you down, Capitán!" Lee raised a spirited hand to salute Shikamaru, who returned the gesture with an amused expression.

"Let's finish this quickly," Sasuke combed his fingers through silky, ebony locks before meeting my gaze. Again, I couldn't stop the fluttering sensation in my gut. I was painfully sober at this point and couldn't seem to push away his proposition of spending the day together tomorrow. Was it supposed to be...a date?

Lee dashed forward, and the rest of us followed in a staggered formation. I had to admit, the physical element of capture the flag was exhilarating; almost as if Lee's personal training sessions had been training me for this very game.

A smile tugged at my lips as warm, summer wind brushed my skin.

Our group seemed to notice something simultaneously. Everyone slowed to a halt, Lee's arm out in a silent signal. Just a few meters away was a grassy clearing with what looked to be a full team. We tucked ourselves carefully behind the thicket of trees.

"Looks like they only sent out two runners," Sasuke spoke in a hushed tone, scanning the opposing team's base. Peeking from behind a thick, deeply rooted tree, I squinted to identify their flag: male, scrawny looking, and surrounded by seven teammates.

"How the hell are we going to get past seven people?" I frowned at our conundrum.

"We'll clear a path for you," Sasuke was the first to answer.

"Sasuke and Lee should go first and distract 'em," Kisame paused for hums of approval before continuing, "I'll make 'em believe I'm the last one and that's when you come in Konan."

"Understood," I nodded, though I felt uneasy at how much this play depended on me. What if I wasn't fast enough? Or what if the plan didn't go the way we imagined?

"You got this, Konan," Sasuke murmured from behind me. My breathing stopped as I fought the urge to shudder at his low, husky voice.

Lee's exuberant whispers managed to distract me, "Sasuke and I shall not bring shame upon our team!"

My heartbeat began to quicken as I watched the two sprint full speed into the opposing team's territory. Three broke away from the protective circle around their flag, but another quickly joined the chase when they realized how fast Sasuke and Lee were.

"See ya out there, kid," Kisame winked at me before charging towards the flag. As two more abandoned the huddle in pursuit of Kisame, their last defender - who I assumed was their team captain - glared in my direction. I almost yelped, ducking behind the tree to conceal my presence.

Trying to remain hidden, I circled the perimeter until I found an optimal angle. In a flash, I launched myself from the safety of the forest, my eyes glued to their lanky flag. I was barely a meter away from the flag when one of the defenders chasing Kisame turned to dart in my direction. The team captain was headed towards me as well and I knew I had to act fast. My stamina could not withstand a full on chase, especially with other defenders nearby. The only option I had was to hurdle past the two, an incredibly risky move on my part. Hands balled into tight fists, I channeled all my energy into one final sprint.

"FREEZE!" I practically screamed as my body slammed violently against the flag, sending us both to the grass.

"Konan!" My consciousness picked up the faint sound of Sasuke's concern echoing across the field. Bodies shuffled around me and...oh that's right - there was a person under me.

I rolled myself off the stunned figure, who was spluttering curses at me.

Propping myself up to a sitting position, I exhaled in relief. Despite the mild humiliation I was suffering, my lips curled into a proud grin.

"Dang, remind me not to get on yer bad side!" Kisame hooted as his jogged towards me.

"Konan! Are you injured?" Lee scrambled to my side and examined me from head to toe, "Such an act of bravery!"

I shook my head, pulling away from him, "Thanks Lee, but we should hurry b-"

"You're bleeding," Sasuke stared at my right arm with furrowed brows.

"It's no biggie," I took a brief glance at the wound before smirking at Kisame, "Besides, I'm not the one carrying the flag."

"You guys have thirty seconds starting now!" The opposing team captain snarled, his arms crossed. Let's see how far you get."

"Kisame, time to go!" Lee called from the perimeter.

"Yeah, yeah. Make the soldier do all the work," Kisame huffed before slinging the flag over his shoulder, ignoring the smaller man's protests.

 _"Hey, watch it! I can walk y'know."_

 _"Man, this is so unnecessary."_

"Rules the rules," Kisame flashed a devilish smile before breaking into a sprint with us at his back.

* * *

 **\- Sakura -**

Despite being down four teammates, we weren't as vulnerable as I thought we'd be, which was mostly testament to the rest of our team. There had been several attempts to capture me, but none were able to pass our first line of defense. Tenten was surprisingly agile and quick on her feet, and Choji's size had the double effect of not only having long reach, but intimidating prospective runners. Both teams had subsequently given up, searching for easier targets.

Shikamaru weaved in and out of sight, scouting the perimeter and updating the defenders. Choji and Tenten circled the grounds just a couple meters from our boundary lines, and just as planned, Hidan and Itachi stayed closer to the flag's post, scanning any possible breaks that Choji and Tenten missed.

For a period of time, the game was eerily calm, and I felt on edge. Stiff from sitting I decided to start stretching in an effort to stay alert.

A couple meters to my left, the celebrity actors seemed to be in deep discussion. Something Itachi said made Hidan throw his head back and laugh. I couldn't help but be a little taken aback at how content and _warm_ the older Uchiha seemed. It was a stark contrast from the tense, intimidating senior I knew in highschool. And it hadn't just been me. Freshmen had always gravitated to the sides of the hallways in which he walked.

As if sensing my gaze, Itachi shifted his eyes fractionally, catching my mine. I couldn't help the blossoming of heat across my cheeks.

In an effort to save face, I shot him a scowl, sticking my tongue out for good measure.

This seemed to amuse him further, taking it as an invitation to walk over.

"Haruno, enjoying the game?"

"Oh so we're making small talk now?" I shot back, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Itachi shrugged, "Wouldn't be a bad place to start."

"I prefer not to chit-chat during a life-or-death event, thank you very much."

"And what is it exactly that you prefer?"

His remark threw me off for a second, as I struggled to grasp at a response, opening my mouth then closing it. An uncomfortable pause hung between us.

Itachi sighed then, cupping his hand around his neck, "How long as it been?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"When was the last time we saw each other?"

Becoming more rattled by the passing second, I found myself staring blankly at the raven-haired actor. The conversation itself felt so foreign and dream-like to me, it was difficult to process the things he was saying. But his question prompted a memory that had been pounding on the door of my consciousness ever since the first time I had laid eyes on him on the boat - and shut out subsequently.

 _That night. When we all had that end of year sleepover at Sasuke's._

 _It had been the end of our freshman year. A week after my 14th birthday._

Nine years ago.

In the back of my mind, the fact surprised me—it didn't feel like almost a decade had passed since encountering the older Uchiha. Maybe it was because I had always been in contact with Sasuke or because Itachi's media presence was so strong that it felt like in a way he had stayed a constant in my life.

But the more pressing issue screamed at me to get away from what the topic was prompting me to conjure in my mind.

 _Did... Itachi remember something…?_

I could feel the cold sweat break across my forehead as the memories began to spill back into my mind. The scene, the sounds, his body; it was all coming back too clearly—

.

.

 _11:12pm. Really need to go to the washroom...but it's so dark. Should I hold it? Ugh, I can't._

 _I wiggle out of my sleeping bag and tiptoe out of Sasuke's room, being extra careful not to accidentally step on anyone. It's super quiet, so I pretend that I'm a ninja. The air is brisk and I don't have my sleeping bag to keep me warm. Goosebumps cover my whole body as I walk down the large hall. The bathroom is to the left, at the end of the hall._

 _But the hallway isn't as dark as our room. There's actually a light at the end of the hallway, coming from the room opposite side of the bathroom. It's Itachi's room._

 _As I get closer to the bathroom, I start to hear noises. Hushed tones, maybe a conversation?_

 _Suddenly I want to be in on it. I want to know what adults talk about. Itachi's always treated me like a kid, he never really takes me seriously. But for some reason, I've always wanted him to._

 _The door isn't completely closed, but I also know I need to be smart. They can't know that I'm there. Obviously it's a private conservation._

 _"Itachi!" I hear a girl almost yell. But it doesn't seem like she's angry. She almost sounds like she's pleading. Pleading for what?_

 _I get closer. She makes some more noises that almost sound like she's whining. But, there's something a little off._

 _"Tell me how you want it."_

 _It's Itachi's voice. But I almost don't recognize it because it sounds… it's sounds… like he's really serious. And it's breathy, like he's been running._

 _And suddenly I want to see him. I want to know what game their playing. I want in._

 _So I take a peak, and I see something really puzzling -_

 _._

 _._

"Sakura, you're shaking."

I flinched at Itachi's touch, snapping out of my vivid flashback. My body didn't feel like my own, and I couldn't stop it from moving. I could barely register Itachi's hand cupping the sides of my face.

"You're too close," I breathed, trying to push him back with arms that were barely responding.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, immediately stepping back.

Taking a couple breaths, I began to do what I had practiced over the years with my therapist. Putting memories back into files and drawers. This was just a file that had escaped its drawer. Every file had a proper drawer and I didn't need to know every file, just the ones that served me.

This one did not seem to serve me.

"Sorry about that! I think that I just got a little lost in my head," I forced a smile, trying not to think about how Itachi had literally _just touched my face._

 _And...he said my name._

Itachi kept a neutral face, but there was a tension around his eyes, "Haruno—"

"Nine years," I interrupted, trying the contain the butterflies in my stomach, "Nine years, one month, and 12 days to be exact."

For a split second Itachi seemed uncertain, but then relaxed.

"Flattered."

I crossed my arms, "Don't be. It's a gift."

 _And a curse, apparently._

We perked up at the sight of Shikamaru and Hidan jogging over to us.

"Hidan, Itachi. Get ready, team three and four have decided to team up on us. From my count they'll have ten runners on us and I still haven't heard anything from ours. We're seriously outnumbered. Which'll mean that you guys will probably have the brunt of the work to do in protecting Sakura."

"I was dying for some action anyway," Hidan winked.

"What will you do?" asked Itachi, switching to his game face.

"I'm vacillating between whether I should stay or grab our runners to help fend them off. If Naruto's team, for example, decides that it's the perfect diversion to also attack us, then we're in a bad way. We'll need Sasuke, Lee, Kisame and Konan to stand a chance," Shikamaru paused briefly in thought, "but as soon as I leave, the other teams will probably make their move. We'll be down another defender. And who knows how long it'll take me to make contact with them."

 _Ugh, of course Ino would ban phones._

"Shikamaru!"

Choji's bellow had us snap our heads in his direction. My heart jumped. Five players had gathered themselves out along our boundary line, all their eyes fixed hungrily on me.

 _I'm gonna throw up._

Shikamaru's face crinkled solemnly, his eyes suddenly meeting mine.

"Sakura, what do you think?"

Biting my lip, I looked back at the growing number of attackers along our edge. But even from where I was standing, something stood out from the way they were walking. They seemed to be panting heavily.

Then it hit me.

"Shikamaru, most of these guys have been exerting themselves and have probably been running for a while now. Also—their faces. I recognize five of the players from their earlier attempts. One advantage we have is that Itachi and Hidan have been pretty rested since the game started, which means that they're in top form right now. So from what I know of Hidan and Itachi, I think they'll be able to hold them off for the time being. But I also imagine…"

"They plan to tire us out." Itachi finished.

I nodded, "They're not going to go after me right away. They've had a taste of our first line of defense so they know that I'm probably well protected. Which means their best bet is to gradually beat us out."

"Slow and steady," Shikamaru sighed.

"Right."

"Ok then sounds like we have a plan," Hidan finally said. "Find our runners, Shikamaru. Time is of the essence."

Before dispersing, I locked eyes with the older Uchiha, two dark suns burning into my face.

They seemed to convey something to me at that moment and a warm pool flooded my insides, washing away my anxiety. For the first time I felt that I would be safe, and I was almost grateful I had Itachi on my side.

* * *

The attacks came in waves that consisted of three groups of two that targeted the left, front, and right of our territory. After a couple of attempts, they would rotate attackers to maximize their efficiency. As a response, we put Choji and Tenten in charge of defending attacks from left and right, respectively, as Itachi and Hidan handled the front group and the ones that happened to break through the left and right flanks.

After the fifth attack, it was obvious that Choji and Tenten were coming up to their limit. More and more runners were breaking through our first line of defence, forcing Itachi and Hidan to pick up their pace.

Even though I had expected Itachi to excel, it was difficult not to be impressed by his agility and speed, how easily he could change direction in an instant, tagging anyone easily in a 200-meter radius. His speed was a deadly blur, and it was hard to keep track of him and Hidan as they continued to keep even the speedier runners a safe distance from my position.

My stomach suddenly lurched as all four attackers broke through the first line of defense, all of them coming at me with high speed. Both Itachi and Hidan were preoccupied with the front runners, and I watched as Choji and Tenten helplessly ran after them.

"Itachi—!" I yelled instinctively in warning, signaling to two of the runners coming around his left.

Itachi's head shot up, his eyes were wide and alert with adrenaline. He lunged for the front runner that he had been chasing, and pivoted so quickly my eyes took a second to follow. He sprinted back towards me, managing to tag one of runners without breaking stride. Hidan targeted the slowest runner, managing to tag him swiftly. There were now two runners left, both coming from different angles. I watched as Itachi and Hidan made quick to sequester both runners on either side, creating a trap between them. Itachi and Hidan began running in an V-formation, forcing the runners closer and closer together until they were almost side by side. It was a hundred meter dash to the flag and the opposing team had the advantage of a generous head start.

Heart pounding, I instinctively moved myself to the far edge of my base, watching helplessly as their blurry faces became larger and clearer.

 _Shikamaru, I hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

 **/ Konan /**

The humid forest heat clung to my skin as we cautiously made our way back. Our recently captured flag groaned in misery as Kisame jogged past leafy branches, jerking left and right as he maneuvered himself through the terrain. I was sure that with our head start, we had most likely shaken the opposing team off. The lanky, brown-haired flag took no breaks in cursing Kisame out and Kisame's indifference to the clearly agitated human latched on his broad shoulders was almost comic. I remembered seeing the flag once at an event Hidan had thrown. The fact that I could barely place him, however, told me that that was all I needed to know about him. Probably a co-worker or a distant relative. If he had been important, I would have known.

"Stop squirmin' around up there, eh kid?"

"If you would just let me walk, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Heh. I bet Ino's got 'em tiny cameras around."

Lee quickly shushed the two, "We cannot give away our location!"

I watched as Sasuke's eyes filled with mirth, despite him shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It's true, any team that sees us with a flag can make trouble."

We continued our trek, jogging back to base with a sense of urgency. Something about how quiet things had been on our end unnerved me.

 _I wonder how things are going back at base._

All of a sudden, Lee skid to a halt and exclaimed, "Captain!"

My eyes widened in shock as a breathless Shikamaru appeared before us. Despite his hunched, panting form, our team captain took no time breaking the news of the assault happening at home base.

"We have to move quickly," Shikamaru's expression hardened before turning to lead us back to the rest of our team. Everyone had grown quiet, an air of dread and desperation fueling our resolve.

 _Hang in there Bubblegum..._

In my far periphery, I caught a familiar glimpse of vermilion. It was a head of hair I could pin anywhere. Sasori.

"Guys," my voice quivered as I extended an arm to halt the others' movement, "We've got company."

Sasuke nodded, "They've been following us at a distance for a couple minutes."

"But if that's the case, why haven't they attacked?" Kisame pipped, asking the obvious question.

It was an unsettling fact.

"Kisame," Shikmaru's tone was low, "You go on ahead with Lee and Sasuke. I think it's best if Konan and I slow down and keep their attention on us."

"I guess I've been found out!" Sasori's voice echoed as he emerged from the thicket alone. I caught the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and knew; he was anything but good news.

"Kisame, let's go," Lee said cautiously.

The ginger playboy lifted a hand, shaking his head, "Now don't be silly. We have three runners up ahead ready to tag the flag."

"Why haven't you gone after it already?" I raised a brow, eyeing Sasori carefully to spot any traces of deceit, "Unless you're bluffing."

"Oh hey, Konan. Too bad we're not on the same team. We could be having so much fun," Sasori grinned, "But alas, fate would not have it. Instead I see you're working with Itachi's little wet blanket."

I watched Sasuke's eyes narrow fractionally—something about his posture told me that he wasn't too fond of Itachi's best buddy.

Trying to release the tension, I rolled my eyes, "Answer the question, moron."

"Simple," Sasori shrugged, "For fun. I've already tasted the fun in capturing flags, so it isn't high on the priority list right now."

"We don't have time for this," Shikamaru hissed under his breath.

"That's where we differ Mr. Strategist," Sasori smirked, "We have all the time in the world."

"What is it that you want?" Shikamaru drawled, bringing a hand to his nose bridge. There was a tinge of urgency, however, in his drawl that made my heart quicken. Our defenders wouldn't be able to hold out for long.

Sasori's voice was laced with thick sarcasm, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You clearly want something. So spit. It. Out." I snapped.

Sasori chuckled, lifting both his hands, "So serious. Alright, you have 60 seconds to tell me exactly what you, Captain, told them a couple minutes ago. You're clearly rushing back for a reason and I want to know why. I also want to know any data you've collected. This game is hard enough in the forest without any electronic form of communication. If you tell the truth, I'll let you guys go without any problems. If you don't, which I don't recommend, you'll probably have a difficult time getting back."

"He could be lying!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ah, and that's the fun of it, isn't it?"

The way Sasori's eyes lit up was so familiar to me, I couldn't help but sigh.

"Guys, I know Sasori. And I know that he's in play mode. He'll probably keep his word because the one thing he likes more than winning is shit-disturbing."

"Wattan ass," Kisame laughed.

Shikamaru's eyes met mine and returned his gaze with a reassuring nod.

Frowning slightly, he began ticking off point by point with each digit, "From what I gather from limited intelligence, team three and team four have ganged up on ours. We're currently being assaulted by a total of ten players so far - I'm sure that they plan on tiring us out. We need all team members back to base as soon as possible. We also know that out of the six teams in the game, two flags have already been captured. Three, if we're counting the one on Kisame's back. That means that there are three flags left."

"Wait a second, how is that possible if there are six teams?" I said cutting in, "We have our flag. Sasori has their flag. And we know that team 3 and 4 both have their flags which means that there has to be at least four flags."

"Not unless team 3 and four 4 aren't two teams." Sasuke replied, his head cocked slightly to the side in thought.

"Huh?" Kisame grunted.

"Interesting." Sasori grinned.

"It may be possible that team 3 and four 4 have actually combined themselves into one team."

"B-but that ain't fair! It's gotta be against the rules!" Kisame stuttered.

"Well, that's the thing. Technically no. The rules don't state anything about the prohibition of combining teams," Shikamaru finished, his hands crabbed together in a position I'd never seen before. There was an intensity there that seemed unearthly in his eyes.

"But _common sense_ …"

"Common sense nothing," Sasuke shook his head in mild exasperation, "It's Ino we're talking about."

The beat of silence that followed indicated a unanimous agreement.

"Ok, even if they did combine teams that doesn't tell us that they only have one flag. They could still have two flags together," I retorted, "Four flags in total left."

Shikamaru nodded, shifting his weight into his hip, "You're right. But something during this exchange told me something. I've been thinking about the combination of teams for a while. Sending five players each, out to our base, is a risky move if you're having to protect your own flags. But I noticed how relaxed the other team's players, how confident they seemed. That kind of confidence isn't really seen unless you have a secure defence. But confidence with two defenders? It just doesn't make sense. Especially if you're committed to targeting another's base without going back to check on your own flag."

Shikamaru paused, a sheepish smile spreading across his lips, "I wasn't sure if combining teams was possible, which was why I didn't say anything until now. But now that I've seen Sasori, I know that's exactly that's what they've done. Sasori's team is still live, which means that they must have a flag. And Sasori you said something didn't you? Something you accidently let slip."

A muscle in Sasori's jaw ticked, but he stayed silent.

"You said that you had captured flags. In the plural. At least more than one. Which was why getting the one on Kisame's back wasn't on your priority list."

"They've captured two flags, and we've captured one," Sasuke murmured.

"Then that's three flags left. With ours, Sasori's and—"

"So team 3 and 4 are working together and they only have one flag...oh shit!" Kisame blurted.

There was a slight pause as we all marveled at what had just been said.

 _Damn, Shikamaru._

"Who are you people…?" The voice emanating from Kisame's back quivered.

Sasori began to clap, "Impressive, this is exactly what I expected from a S.W.A.T. member. I will be reporting this information back to headquarters."

"Satisfied?" Shikamaru asked, tense.

"As agreed, you're all free to go."

"Not that that'll help us," Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh that's right," Sasori chuckled, "I don't know if our team captain would be so happy to hear that his pink-haired reporter girlfriend is your flag."

 _Wait. What?_

"How do you know who our flag is?" Lee protested with a tilt of his head.

"Oh come now. Just like your sloth detective, I can do a little deduction myself."

Warily we watched Sasori turn his back, sauntering back the way he came.

"The people left on your team are Itachi, Hidan, the food critic, the princess, and the reporter."

"So you paid attention during roll call," Shikamaru arched a brow.

"The same as you. And I know for a fact that Itachi and Hidan wouldn't be assets as flags, particularly 'Tachi. I also can't seem them agreeing to that in the first place. And well, if we're being honest, I gather it unlikely that it's the food critic because I don't think you'd be in an itch to back get so quickly. Then that leaves the princess and the reporter. And your gym trainer friend just confirmed to me that it is in fact, Ms. Haruno. So thank you for that!" Sasori called over his shoulder, "Too bad for you, our captain does seem to have quite a few pressure points - including the reporter. Oh well, Shikamaru is right. Us not targeting you now doesn't help you at all. We'll come back for your flag and by consequence, the flag you captured. Ta-ta!"

"Shit. We need to get back, now. We're going to have to ready ourselves for the onslaught of team 1 too."

It was that moment I felt things popping into place.

"Please don't tell me that their team captain is the infamous Naruto."

Both Sasuke and Shikmaru's faces told me all I needed to know.

 _Frick._

"Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! Capture the flag was originally supposed to be one chapter, but it kind of took control of us so we've decided to split it into two parts. Hope that you guys will continue to support us and write your thoughts :) Your support keeps us motivated to continue writing so thank you very much. We're excited to reveal more about our characters in depth and we hope that you love them despite their flaws and come to understand where they are coming from! Still much to be revealed heh and mystery to be uncovered...much love and see you in the next chapter~


End file.
